Birthday Suprises
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Today was Gray's birthday, and despite the fact that people generally felt 'happy' and such on their birthday, all Gray could feel was pure and concentrated irritation. No, this was not the usual irritation that flared up inside of him everytime the two opposing mages had another one of their hourly fights, no, this irritation was due to the fact that he had been cut off.
1. Birthday Surprises

Today was Gray's birthday, and despite the fact that people generally felt 'happy' and such on their birthday, all Gray could feel was pure and concentrated irritation.

No, it wasn't towards the multiple people, some of which he didn't know, randomly coming up to him to wish him a 'happy birthday' and all that. He'd be damned if the negative emotion was directed towards all the people giving him presents and hugs and cards and kisses, even _if_ some of those things _were_ undesired. No, no. His irritation was directed towards a certain pink haired fire mage.

No, this was not the usual irritation that flared up inside of him everytime the two opposing mages had another one of their hourly fights, and no, this was not just him trying to redirect his annoyance to something (or, in this case, some_one_) else from the original source. No, this irritation was due to the fact that he had been cut off.

Yes, yes, it is _so_ shocking that the two males who supposedly hated each other are actually dating. Or, yes, it's _so_ expected since, _after all_, 'opposites attract'. Oh, and shall we not forget how absolutely _adorable_ they are together. (Please note the sarcasm dripping from these words you pretentious fucktards).

The point is, Gray hadn't been getting any. It's not even like it had only been a week or so or something even remotely along those lines. No. Because Natsu is the most unreasonable fucking retard in the entire fucking Earthland, Gray had been cut off for an entire fucking month. And as a result- and any male used to fucking the brains out of his partner whenever and wherever either of them were horny (which, unsurprisingly, was very often) would understand this- Gray was far from pleased. Natsu teasing him the entire month didn't help either. So, if he snapped at you for even the slightest thing, or threatened to turn you into an ice sculpture for all of eternity 'just because', or even, and I'm speaking quite literally here, _beat the shit out of you for __no reason what so ever_, he had a good reason.

He had tried to figure out why Natsu was cutting him off but he always failed; left to wallow in despair at being reduced to his hand (which wasn't as satisfactory as Natsu's mouth). Then he had tried to get Natsu to given into to him. He had tried seduction (it was fairly embarrassing and he ended up being laughed at), bribery (he didn't have much to bribe _with_ considering the Dragon Slayer's mind set), blackmail (again, there was a problem of trying to find something to blackmail the other with without going too far or getting himself dragged down too in the process) and finally, threats of rape (he actually would've followed through with that just to release some sexual tension if, when he had said that, he wasn't threatened right back as a result).

And so, a bit over a month later, here Gray was. Walking towards the guild, his 'boyfriend' beside him, grinning like Gray's so obvious turmoil pleased him, on his birthday, ready to kill. At least the pinkette had the decency to narrow his eyes at a good amount of the people who decided to hug and kiss the ice mage on the cheek. Then Gray questioned if he really had the right to do that considering he was the reason for Gray's soon-to-be breakdown. When he voiced his opinion, Natsu simply grinned mischievously at him before walking ahead of him purposely and slowly (torturously) swaying his hips in a very alluring manner.

'_Fucking tease.'_

Once again, Gray found himself stuck between grabbing Natsu and attempting to follow through with his multiple rape threats or smashing his skull into a brick wall until he couldn't remember his name. He settled with just following Natsu to the guild since that option allowed him to remain with both his memories and manhood intact. Of course, upon arrival at said guild, Gray almost wished he took the risk of one of the two options. It wasn't that the little surprise party set up wasn't nice, because it was, but, the overly tacky streamers and balloons and banner that said 'HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY GRAY!' was a bit over-done.

The party was relatively fun but it was also a lot like an average day at the guild. What with the drinking contests and fights and such. Sometime after the entire guild had sung Gray the Fairy Tail version of the happy birthday song (which was basically the original song with insults and profanities thrown in, not to mention the varying amounts slurring in some people's speech despite the fact that it was just a bit past one) and the cake had just been cut (a vanilla/cookie'n'cream ice-cream cake with blue and white icing), Natsu pulled Gray to the back of the guild, away from everyone else for something.

When they got there, Gray's first thought was to snap at Natsu and tell him not drag him away from his cake unless they were about to do something unsuitable for children's eyes. His words died on his tongue, however, when Natsu pushed him up against the wall; searing hot lips slamming against frost-bitingly cold ones, bodies being pushed against each other and arms being wrapped tightly around the other until not even a millimeter separated them. Hips ground together, mouths opened as tongues, both burningly hot and cold, met and danced together, and groans, moans and gasps escaped both males. And if Gray said that he didn't absolutely _love_ every second of it, well he'd be lying then wouldn't he?

Eventually though, the two were reminded that air was a necessity to live as their chests began to burn a bit uncomfortably. They parted only enough to breathe, breaths mingling and dark blue orbs staring into green/amber orbs, both a bit darker from lust.

"Natsu…" Gray grounded out.

Said pinkette smirked at him before placing a quick kiss on the other's lips only to pull away. Gray groaned in frustration at the lack of desperately needed contact and tried to pull Natsu back in only to fail miserably.

Natsu smirked again at the now glaring ice mage only to reach into his pocket and produce a key. He held it out to Gray who took it confusedly.

"This was just a preview." Natsu stated, "Your real present is at home. That key unlocks it, but…that's only if you _want_ to unlock it." He winked at Gray before turning on his heel and walking towards the door, calling a "Don't keep me waiting." over his shoulder, leaving a very horny and confused ice mage with a key and boner, staring after his swaying hips.

After that, Gray quickly got rid of his 'little problem', ate his cake and made up a rather crappy excuse to get home. He then proceeded to sprint to his and Natsu's shared house. When he was standing (bent over panting) in front of said building, he took some time to compose himself before entering. He walked through the house, making sure to lock all entrances into the house and close all windows so there would be no interruptions. Gray was getting laid tonight.

When he was done, he carefully made his way to the bedroom. The moment he opened the door, Gray felt blood drip from his nose.

The floor of room was covered in rose petals of all colours, leaving a slight flowery aroma in the room, and blue and red (non-scented since those hurt Natsu's nose) candles were placed all around the room providing it with some light. The small table in the room that was once in a corner was now beside the bed with an assortment of-ahem- _toys_ on it, such as vibrators, dildos, paddles and so forth. There were also 2 bottles of lube. One cinnamon flavored and the other vanilla flavored. Absolutely _none_ of this registered into Gray's brain. For, on _his bed_ sat the reason for his nosebleed.

Natsu sat on bed completely _naked_ in a very tempting position; his legs spread but bent at the knees behind him, arms in front of him (blocking in between his legs a bit) and head tilted the side, blush dusting his cheeks pink. Oh, but there was _more_. Natsu, ever prideful and stubborn Natsu, was sitting there, in that oh _so_ tempting position in _chains_. Metal cuffs were around both wrists, connected by a single chain that was so long it almost touched the floor and similar cuffs encircled his ankle but lacked the chain. This was all topped off by a metal collar around his neck, with the words '_Property of Gray Fullbuster_' carved into it.

Gray probably would've stayed there all day, eating up the sight, if it weren't for Natsu's breaking him out of his trance.

"I'm very sorry for disobeying you Master-sama, please be merciful in my punishment~."

Gray couldn't remember being this hard before as he closed and locked the door behind him, wiping the blood from his face as well, before walking over to his bed. Playing along, he said, "Why should I be? You've been very naughty little slave."

He stopped right in front of Natsu, erection shamelessly bugling from its confines. Natsu looked up at him, eyes wide, but Gray could see the amusement in his eyes around the thick fog of lust. "Maybe I could…make it up to you Master-sama?" As he said this he leaned forward and let his hot breath ghost over the bulge, never once breaking eye contact with the smirking dark haired male towering over him.

Gray shuddered at the feeling. Even through such thick jeans he could feel the heat of Natsu's breath. Natsu seemed to take this as his okay and proceeded to undo the button and zipper of Gray's jeans.

With.

His.

Mouth.

Teeth pulled down the zipper as a _very_ skilled tongue undid the button so that chained hands could come up and pull down the jeans and boxers to his knees. Gray's full length sprang out in front of Natsu. Gray shivered. Not from the sudden release and all that but from Natsu's breath now coming in full contact with his penis. God he needed this.

Natsu broke eye contact with Gray to stare at the marvel before him. He leaned forward and wrapped his burningly _hot_ mouth around the head. Gray instantly threw his head back and let out a loud moan, hands already grabbing at Natsu's hair. And when Natsu's tongue started circling and massaging tip while his head began bobbing up and down on the length, Gray just moaned louder and started pushing Natsu's head down more.

Then he started using his _teeth_. Grazing the tips of his fangs against the sensitive skin and even giving teasing _nibbles_. Not to mention how he hallowed his cheeks out and _sucked_. God, fireworks would be an insult to the lights that flashed behind Gray's eyelids.

"N-natsu…" he moaned out.

His hands gripped harder at the pink locks in his grasp, trying to get Natsu to go faster and take more. Unfortunately for him though, the Natsu didn't seem to catch on (either that or he just ignored him) and proceeded to go at his torturously slow pace until, finally, Gray came with Natsu's name on his lips.

The pinkette managed to swallow everything before he pulled away and grinned mischievously up at Gray. The slightly panting Ice mage narrowed his eyes at him. Yup, Natsu definitely ignored his plea to go faster. "I'm gonna get you for that." He growled out.

"Please do~."

The rest of Gray's clothes proceeded to vanish as he pushed Natsu onto his back, lips locking onto the pinkette's. Gray's tongue proceeded to map out the Natsu's hot, wet cavern; a place he was once again intimately familiar with.

Natsu moaned at the feeling as they're naked bodies pressed and rubbed against each other; arms wrapping themselves around the other's neck. They soon pulled away as they're chests began to burn from lack of oxygen. Gray barely paid it any mind, however, as he proceeded to attack Natsu's neck, collarbone and chest, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake.

"Master…" Natsu moaned loudly.

Gray smirked evilly when he heard his little 'nickname' before pulling away, causing an annoyed sound to leave the male below him. He snickered before reaching over and randomly picking up one of the bottles of lube. Natsu's half-lidded, lust filled eyes watched as he carefully coated four of his fingers before moving so he was a bit more comfortable between Natsu's legs. Carefully spreading them, he slowly inserted one finger. Natsu didn't even cringe with the way he was so used to the feeling by now. As Gray pulled and pushed his finger in and out of Natsu, he soon added another; thrusting in two fingers and causing Natsu to make a sound of slight discomfort.

He began scissoring his fingers, stretching Natsu a bit more before adding his third finger, causing Natsu to grunt in pain. Gray quickly leaned over and started peppering kisses along Natsu's sensitive neck, distracting him a bit from the pain. While his fingers worked Natsu's hole and his mouth left a few more hickeys along Natsu's neck, Gray's free hand subtly reached for something on the table beside the bed.

Natsu grunted in discontent as he started to notice how Gray had started shifting around. Just when he was about to open his eyes and ask what Gray was doing, another finger was added.

Natsu's head flew back as he moaned loudly at the sensation. It was both painful and pleasurable and _god_ did he want more of it.

Gray smirked at Natsu's response, thrusting and scissoring his fingers a bit more before taking them out. He snickered a bit when Natsu whimpered in protest. He quickly turned him over so that Natsu was in a doggy position. Smearing lube over the vibrator he had picked up, Gray quickly positioned it at Natsu's entrance. Without any warning, he quickly thrust it in.

Natsu moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. "Master-sama!"

"Geez Natsu," Gray said in a husky voice as he leaned into the pinkette's ear, "First my fingers and now this. You just swallow up everything don't you?" He started thrusting the toy in and out, causing Natsu to moan louder. "You little whore." This was said just as Gray turned on the vibrator.

Natsu felt the vibrations coursing through as he basically screamed. He, however, really _did_ scream when the vibrating implement grazed a certain area in him. Gray took dead aim for it and hit it over and over again with the toy. Each time Natsu screamed and moaned in pure ecstasy. This went on until Natsu finally came, arching his back and screaming Gray's name at the top of his lungs.

Natsu would've completely collapsed if not for one of Gray's hand gripping his hip. He fell, face first, into the bed, with his ass still in the air. Gray turned off the vibrator before slowly pulling it out, earning a low moan from Natsu.

"Stop teasing me." Natsu panted. "I don't want a fake anymore, I want you."

Gray snickered at him before leaning into his ear. "Don't think that you're gonna get off without punishment for torturing me now." he said as licked around the rim and bit down on the lob.

Natsu's expression scrunched up into one of confusion before his eyes widened when he say the paddle in Gray's hand. "G-gray, wait a minute Gray!" He said, struggling to get up.

Gray frowned at Natsu before pushing him back down so he was still in position. "Now, now Natsu." He said, "You know you want it." Just as he said that, he brought the paddle down on Natsu's ass. Hard.

"Master-sama!"

Gray grinned, glad Natsu had corrected himself before bringing the paddle down on the pinkette's reddening ass repeatedly, enjoying the way his little 'slave' begged him for more. Eventually though, he stopped. Gray put down the paddle before bending down a bit and lapping his tongue against Natsu's very red ass. Natsu whimpered at the feeling.

"Master-sama…" Natsu begged, "Please…"

Gray grinned even more, unable to resist his pinkette any longer. Quickly grabbing and smearing some lube on himself, Gray positioned his penis at Natsu's anus. He slowly entered until he was completely sheathed inside of Natsu's tight, blazing heat.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Gray hissed as Natsu adjusted to him. When he felt ready enough, Natsu rolled his hips back against Gray's, causing the dark-haired mage to let out a groan. None the less, Gray pulled back before quickly thrusting back in. Soon, he had developed a quick and hard pace; slamming in and out of Natsu, grunting, groaning and moaning at the sensation surrounding his penis.

Natsu, still having his face buried in the bed and ass in the air, was left as a blushing and moaning puddle from the force of Gray's thrusts. Then _that_ spot was hit again. Natsu screamed, clawing at the bed and trying to hold on to, or bite into, something…_anything_; all the while begging Gray to hit it harder.

Angling himself a bit, Gray proceeded to thrust deeper and harder into Natsu, hitting his prostate dead on all the while. And Natsu screamed louder with every thrust, rolling his hips back each time to meet Gray's thrusts.

Soon they both became frantic and off beat with their thrusts. The sound of their own voices and skin slapping against skin too loud in their ears for either of them to notice anything as their ends drew nearer.

"Oh god!" Natsu yelled, "So close!"

"Me too." Gray groaned.

Five thrusts later Natsu was screaming Gray's name as loud as he could; back arching as far as it could as he came. Three more thrusts and Gray was grunting Natsu's name as he, as well, came. They both collapsed onto the bed together, Natsu being squashed under Gray's weight.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Gray finally pulled out and rolled off of Natsu. They lay beside each other even after they both regained their normal breathing rates.

"You planned this didn't you?" Gray finally questioned. Natsu looked over at him curiously. "Cutting me off the entire month," he explained, "Just so this would be that much better. You planned everything, didn't you?"

When Natsu grinned at him, cackling like an evil genius, Gray took that as confirmation for his theory. '_Flaming shithead…_' Gray thought, closing his eyes.

"Gray?" Natsu said after a short pause.

"Hmm?" Gray hummed, opening one eye to look over at his pink haired lover.

"Tell anyone I did this for you, and I'll kill you."

Gray outright laughed at the statement before wrapping his arms around Natsu and pulling him in close to him. "I love you too Flamebrain." He said, kissing the top of his lover's head.

"I mean it you know…" Natsu murmured half-heartedly before snuggling up to Gray a bit more and burying his head in the crook of his Ice Maker's neck. "Love you…" He mumbled before falling asleep.

Gray just chuckled before positioning the two of them so that they were now lying under the messy sheets with their heads resting against the soft pillows. Burying his nose in the pink locks and inhaling the smell of ashes and spices, Gray soon followed his Natsu into the dream world.

* * *

The next day, the entire guild was pleasantly surprised when they quickly found out that Gray was no longer in his foul- I-_will-mother-fucking-kill-you_- mood. However, they were beyond puzzled as to why Natsu was limping so much that he could barely walk. They were also pretty curious as to why Gray wouldn't stop smirking, Natsu wouldn't stop blushing and Happy wouldn't stop snickering.

* * *

**HEY! What do you guys think of my first (posted) yaoi/lemon story? Like it? Love it? Hate it and wish you could return it?**

**ANNOUNCEMENT- I have a multi-chapter story I'm working on. It's an AU story based off of mosherocks4's story known as 'Dance With Me'. It's actually just a continuation of where it stopped but you can all look out for that when I start posting! I'm already working on chapter 3!**

**Also, there's a one-shot I'm doing and it revolves around the whole 'Natsu looking for Igneel' thing with just a hint of Gratsu. So you can also look forward to that since I'm pretty far in that too. Also, Katsuki-chan333- my dear friend- will be in that a bit too!**

**That's all, TILL NEXT TIME MY PRECIOUS HELL SPAWNS!**


	2. Announcemt (Time for PRESENTS!)

**Hey, just wanted to inform my little lovelies out there that, despite the fact that this isn't another chapter for you to enjoy, I **_**do**_** have a present for you. You can all either go to my profile too find it or just type it in and search it but it's called 'I'm Yours and You're Mine'. That is my present to all of you. I actually figured that I should put a notice up about it **_**after**_** I posted it and all that so…yeah…**

**WARNINGS: Extreme pervertedness, BDSM and so forth.**

**Here's a little teaser…**

_Tan cheeks turned crimson as Natsu saw Gray starting to shuffle through the drawers under the bed. They only went in there for special cases._

_Before he could say or do anything, however, he was blinded by something quickly being wrapped around his eyes. His arms were pinned above his head before he heard a few clicks and suddenly felt cool metal around his wrists and a body hovering over him._

"_G-gray…" he panted out, unsure of what was going on._

_Something was murmured but his usually sensitive ears could only hear his own rapid heartbeats. He could smell something coming from the older mage but Natsu couldn't make out what it was before there a few more clicks and a collar was around his neck and something was pinching down on his nipples, causing him to let out a low gasp and tip his head back a bit. That only caused a tugging sensation against them and when Natsu tipped his head back more and let out a moan, the sensation only increased._

'_Clips attached to the collar huh?'_

_Natsu heard an almost feral growl rip itself from his lover's throat as he purposely tipped his head back again only to moan louder at the tugging sensation._

"_Stupid masochists…" he heard him say._

"_And you're a perverted sadist." Was the pinkette's reply._

_There was another growl as Natsu was suddenly flipped onto his back and put into a doggy- like position with his head in the bed and his ass in the air. And then there was a snap._

**What do ya think? If ya want more than you know what to do. Happy Summer everyone and I really appreciate all you've done with reviews and stuff. This is for all my precious hellspawn out there, ENJOY and I promise more is to come (my brain is too filthy for them **_**not**_** to come…)!**


End file.
